Tomoeda in Turmoil
by Kurisu-Sama
Summary: Sakura is dead. Syaoran returns to Tomoeda sensing a magical disturbance. There's a new Cardcaptor. Review, plz!


Kurisu-Sama: Do I gotta?  
Syaoran: -_-' Hai.  
Kurisu-Sama: Phooey. Are you sure?"  
Syaoran: .:)  
2.........CCS Tapes. Repeatedly watched over and over to try and learn more Japanese  
  
Syaoran: Well?  
Kurisu-Sama: Oh yeah! On with the show! *flourished bow to the empty audience.*  
  
  
  
  
". . ." Speaking  
'. . .' Thinking  
~*~*~*~ Scene Change  
  
Translations  
  
Hai - Yes  
Iie - No  
Baka - Idiot; Stupid; Foolish  
Koi - Love  
Hatsukoi - First Love  
Aishiteru - I Love You  
Gomen - Sorry  
Gomen Nasai - I'm Very Sorry  
Kami-Sama - God  
Moshi Moshi - 'Hello' When Answering The Phone  
Sakura - Cherry Blossom  
Daijoubu Desu Ka - Are You Alright  
Arigatou - Thank You  
Honto Ni Arigatou - Thank You Very Much  
Douitashimashite - You Are Welcome  
Iie Mondai - No Problem  
Kawaii - Cute  
Wakatte-I Understand  
Kuso-Basic Swear Word  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Syaoran stood beneath a Sakura tree, the soft petals tumbling playfully around his messy chocolate-brown hair. "Something's wrong in Tomoeda. I don't know what it is, but. . .-" He frowned slightly. Sakura was dead. She had been for three years. He didn't think about her nearly as much as he used to. Meiling had bugged him with other things until he didn't speak about her any for a week before she had backed off. He'd eventually mostly stopped thinking about the girl. He missed her some yes, even after three years, but he didn't cry in private at least once a week anymore. He'd stopped that after only a few months, realizing it was almost time for him to take head of the Li Clan, and he had no time to bother with, "Baka koi," as one of his elders said.  
"Syaoran?" came Meiling's voice from the mansion. The fifteen-year-old teen turned towards her. "Hai?" he replied, shaking his long bangs out of his eyes. "Are you coming in? It's getting late." "Oh, I suppose dinner's ready then." replied Syaoran, walking over. "Hai." replied Meling, smiling as him, opening the sliding door.  
As Syaoran stepped inside, he mentally cursed himself. He'd forgotten! Tonight was Meiling's birthday, and they were having dinner alone tonight. "I'll be back in a moment, Mei-Chan." said Syaoran, and he quickly left the room. Meiling, excited, sat down, wondering if Syaoran went to get her present. Syaoran came back apparently empty-handed.  
"Gomen, I had to wash my hands for dinner, I've been running with Silverpaw." Silverpaw was their Siberian albino tiger. Syaoran noticed Meiling's face fall momentarily, before she smiled again brightly. "Iie mondai!" she said as Syaoran took a kneeling position across the low table from her and picked up his chopsticks, and pinched a noodle between them, and brought it to his mouth.  
Meiling brought her own chopsticks, Ivory with tiny gold leaves embedded in them for the special occasion, and pinched off a peice of riceball, and bit it. Syaoran said nothing about her birthday, all through dinner.   
'He forgot!' Meiling thought, blinking away tears that threatened to fill her eyes. Suddenly, as she finished, Syaoran coughed slightly. Meiling frowned. "Are you si- Oh my Kami-Sama!" she exclaimed, as Wei, their butler, entered, pushing a large cart with a huge cake with light purple icing.  
One top of it, in dark purple icing, said, 'Happy Birthday, Mei-Chan, from Syao-Kun' Meiling stood up, and went over to Syaoran who'd stood up, and hugged him tightly. He gently embraced her. "Like it?" he asked softly. She smiled, her violet eyes sparkling. "Hai!" she exclaimed. "Honto ni arigatou!" Syaoran laughed slightly. "Douitashimashite." replied Syaoran, releasing his cousin.  
Meiling stared at the cake. Syaoran smiled slightly. "Hai, looks good, I know, but presents first, I'm sure you don't mind." Meiling sat down again quickly, smiling. Syaoran momentarily left, then a moment later walked in holding a tiny panther cub. "How kawaii!" cried Meling, taking it into her arms.  
The little cub bopped Meiling lightly on the nose with a small noise of curiosity. Meiling laughed slightly, scratching the small animal behind the ears. "Tomoyo sent you something." said Syaoran, handing her a package. "Before she moved. She told me to give this to you on your fifteenth birthday."  
Meiling unwrapped the package. Inside was a floor-length silk kimono, lavender in color, with a violet bamboo pattern, and a pale purple silk obi that tied into a large bow at the back. It had a matching amythyst pendant on a delicate silver chain, and amethyst earrings.  
"Wow. . ." whispered Meiling, holding it up. "It'll be beautiful on you, cousin." said Syaoran quietly. He then handed her another package, a long, slim, fairly flat one. "You've wanted one for a while, and since I'll be the head of the Li clan soon, I decided you should have one."  
Inside this package was a beautiful sword with a long, thin blade of solid silver, the hilt an amethyst dragon and a diamond dragon intertwined, their tails melting into two soft tassels of silk, one of deep purple, the other of silver.  
In theory, the sword would have been extremely heavy, but it weighed no more than five pounds. "Syao-kun. . .oh my Kami-Sama. I-it's beautiful. . .Honto ni arigatou. . ." murmured the stunned girl. "This is the best present ever!" she exclaimed. "Hey, and to go with it, here. A new battle robe."  
Syaoran handed her yet another small package. the battle robe was a short-skirted lavender dress with long wide sleeves that nearly brushed the floor, a wide band of dark violet around the edge of the sleeves. A fairly small silver bell hung at the bottom of each sleeve. It had a white shirt under, the chinese-style collar showing over the wide violet collar of the overdress. The long sleeves were also slight visible under the wide sleeves of the overdress.  
Meiling was speechless. "Syao-kun. . . this must have cost a fortune!" Syaoran laughed slightly, a rare thing for him. "And, last but not least, Sakura's present. .. b-before she passed away." Syaoran bit his lip, handing Meiling a tiny square box. Inside was a brooch, an amythyst heart with silver wings, a lotus flower engraved in the heart.  
Meiling's eyes flooded with tears. Syaoran sat down beside her as the young woman put on the brooch, crying softly, tears spilling down her cheeks. Her fingers trembled as she fastened it. Syaoran wrapped his arms gently around his second cousin, sighing softly as she trembled against his comforting body. "I miss her, Syao-kun. . ." she whimpered. "I do too, Mei-Chan, I do too. . ."   
After a while, Meiling stopped crying. She looked at Syaoran, who gave her a weak smile, and leaned down, kissing her forehead and squeezing her shoulders a little. "It's okay, I'm sure she's watching us right now and wishing you a happy birthday."  
Meiling giggled slightly. "I'll bet she's wearing pink. She usually did." Syaoran smiled slightly. "So, want some birthday cake, or do you want Fuutie and my other sisters to eat it all? They'll be here soon you know."  
Meiling giggled. "Well. . ..hai, I suppose." she said slowly, and she stood up with Syaoran. Wei smiled and handed the two their cake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran stepped quietly off the plane which had oddly landed four miles outside of Tomoeda. He grimaced, knowing he'd probably lose his place as head of the Li-Clan for this. he walked towards Tomoeda, carrying his duffel bag over his shoulder.   
He gasped as he saw the town. On the "Welcome To Tomoeda" sign, someone had crossed out the population number with spray-paint, and put "0" on it. The city was in absolute ruins. A few people in rags were milling around, looking for food, between bits of rubble and rock.  
After looking around almost half an hour, a weak, quiet, yet extremely familiar voice said softly, "S-Syaoran?" The young man whirled. "Tomoyo?!" he gasped. "Hai." replied the young woman. "B-but, I thought you moved!" sputtered Syaoran.  
"Hai, I did, but I came back to visit Sakura's grave, and i got trapped here. . ." she replied. Syaoran tightly hugged her, closing his eyes a moment, realizing how he missed her, all of them. Tomoyo looked at him a moment. "So. . . .ummmm. . .hows Meling?" "Good, she abolutely adored her kimono you made for her." "That's good!" Tomoyo flushed with pride. "Oh, wanna come over to Sakura's house? Mine was destroyed, and my mom was killed. . . "   
"Oh, how awful, Tomoyo, gomen nasai!" Syaoran exclaimed, deep, intense brown eyes becoming a bit sad. "Oh, you'll get to meet Kurisu!" "Kurisu?" repeated Syaoran, blinking slightly. "New holder of the Clow Cards!" Syaoran immediately hated the girl. How dare she take over Sakura's place like that! Even if Sakura was dead. Tomoyo glanced at him. "Syaoran, where are you goin?" Syaoran realized he was at Sakura's house. Yue was sitting on the roof. It looked as if it'd been untouched, flowers even grew out of the planters at the windows.  
Cerberus bounded out the door, and licked Tomoyo's face, then apruptly sat back on his golden haunches. "Syaoran?!" he exclaimed in his gruff voice. "Hai, ermmm. . .nice to see you. . ." muttered Syaoran in reply, blinking. "Cerberus, what are you doing now? Oh, welcome back Tomoyo."   
Syaoran looked up the steps. A girl around his age with long silky-brown hair, pulled back into a ponytail, wearing a light blue shirt and blue jean shorts stood at the door. Her crystal silver-blue eyes looked down at him. "Oh, Kurisu, this is Li Syaoran. Syaoran, this is Furui Kurisu, the new holder of the Clow cards. "Oh, I see. . ." replied Syaoran stiffly. "He knows?" Kurisu asked Tomoyo as she walked up the steps.  
Syaoran walked up the stairs, and gazed down coldly in her eyes. She met his gaze defiantly. "I used to BE a Cardcaptor, Miss Furui." "How nice." she replied, and she turned, and walked into the house.   
  
(Kurisu-Sama: o.o not getting along to well, are we?   
Syaoran: Arigatou Kami-Sama, there's no way she's getting into my pants!   
Kurisu-Sama: MEEEEEEP! __ 


End file.
